


Are You In There?

by Lovefushsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally watched season 1 and couldn't help myself.</p><p>Snippet: “You know I don’t like this John,” Sherlock grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You In There?

John climbed the stairs, laden with shopping as per usual. He’d been out all night, brought back some breakfast to try and get Sherlock to eat something. The man never seemed to eat. The flat door was open and John huffed through, closed it with his foot and muttered about not getting any help again. He dumped the shopping in the kitchen and started to unload the cold food. He must have been home at least ten minutes, thinking how different his life was now but how easily he had slotted into it nonetheless.

He heard a creak from the lounge and spun around. “Sherlock, I didn’t even see you.” The man was curled up on John’s swivel chair, legs tucked up, arms wrapped around his knees, vacant expression in those usually bright eyes. “Sherlock?” John said again. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing John,” Sherlock answered in an irritatingly calm manner.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” He moved closer and saw that his friend was shivering. “And the cold, are you ok?” He grabbed a blanket and threw it over Sherlock, gently tucking it around his slender body. Sherlock grunted and John felt his forehead. “I’ll make you some tea,” John said, not expecting a response. “Why are you sitting like this, it’s December you do realise,” he went on, moving about the room, closing windows, pulling curtains, and turning on a lamp. “There, that’s better. You know, home comforts can help you to think, you don’t have to keep yourself in a state of discomfort like you’re some kind of science experiment.”

Nothing from Sherlock so John went to put the kettle on. “Did you get any cake?” Sherlock suddenly called to him.

“Oh, so you _are_ in there,” John replied and he added, “No,” before pulling out some cup cakes he’d bought with Sherlock in mind. There were no more words until John went in with the drinks and cakes and put them down in front of Sherlock.

“Oh,” Sherlock said and he grabbed a cake and began munching even before John had sat down.

John watched him pick up his tea and sip, frowning at it before setting it back down and retreating into his cocoon. “No work?” John asked after a moment, sipping at his own tea.

Sherlock glared from under his dark eyebrows. “Nothing.”

“No reason for you to become a recluse though is it? You could, know you, maybe leave the house? Come out with me and Sarah?”

“The last time I did that it ended so well.”

“Ok, well just you and me then,” John amended.

“I’m really not the sociable type John.”

“Oh-ho! Really?” John laughed and stood up. Sherlock just looked at him, head tilted slightly. “Will you at least sit somewhere softer, like the sofa?” Just a shake of the head, and so John left him for a moment. When he came back into the room Sherlock was curled up in exactly the same position, but on the sofa now. John smiled and went to sit beside him. “Something will come up you know, it always does.” Sherlock made a face but didn’t look round. “Are you warmer?”

“Not really.”

John moved a little closer, put his arm around the statue that was his friend and bumped their shoulders together.

“You know I don’t like this John,” Sherlock grumbled.

“I know,” John replied, but neither of them moved to put any distance between each other. John wouldn’t make him suffer for too long, just enough to try to implant the idea - again - that John was here for Sherlock, that he had a friend.


End file.
